Haunting the Chapel
frame|Haunting the Chapelthumb|right|300px Haunting The Chapel (dt.: die Kapelle heimsuchen) ist die erste Mini-LP von Slayer, veröffentlicht kurz nach dem Debütalbum. Es ist am 04. August 1984 (Juni?) bei Metal Blade Records erschienen. Die EP ist heute auch auf der CD von Live Undead zu finden. *3 Tracks, 13:27 min Haunting The Chapel kam als Übergang zwischen dem noch vergleichsweise melodischen ersten und dem trockeneren und schnelleren zweiten Album. Hier befindet sich der damals brutalste Song ever Chemical Warfare. : Vorgänger: Show No Mercy (1983) Nachfolger: Hell Awaits (1985) Tracklist von Haunting The Chapel Haunting The Chapel hat in der Originalversion nur 3 Tracks und dauert 13:27 min. Die Wiederveröffentlichung von ... hat 4 Tracks und dauert 16:55 min. (Die Tracks sind erst seit 02 / 2016 vorhanden.) : 01 – Chemical Warfare – 6:02 – (Musik, Text: Jeff Hanneman, Kerry King) - Chemical Warfare war innerhalb des schnellen Sounds 1984 der härteste Song. : 02 – Captor of Sin – 3:29 – (Musik, Text: Hanneman, King) : 03 – Haunting the Chapel – 3:56 – (Musik, Text: Hanneman, King) Der Bonustrack der Wiederveröffentlichung von ... war bereits auf dem Metal Massacre III und derm europäischen Debütalbum enthalten: : 04 – Aggressive Perfector – 3:28 – (Musik, Text: Hanneman, King) - Aggressive Perfector ist einer der allerersten eigenen Slayer-Songs. Der Refrain kickt heute immer noch. Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Entstehungsgeschichte Nach der Veröffentlichung des Debütalbums Show No Mercy ... Chemical Warfare und Captor of Sin wurden bereits live gespielt ... ... aufgenommen im Track Records, Hollywood, Los Angeles, gemastert im Capitol. Produzent Brian Slagel ... Sound Engineer Bill Metoyer ... Live und Versionen Von der Haunting The Chapel gibt es endlose Live-Mitschnitte und auch einige Cover-Versionen. Chemical Warfare Der Eröffnungstrack Chemical Warfare ... *'Live 1985' – (5:17 min) - Dynamo, Holland *'Live 1995' – (5:06 min) - Donington, England - Kerry mit Glatze und Football-Shirt, Tom bangt hart. *'Live 2005' – (6:14 min) - Rock am Ring, Tom bangt noch. *'Live 2011' – (5:19 min) - The Big 4, 03. 07.2011 in Schweden, mit Gary. *Live mit Phil Anselmo – (8:24 min) - und einigen anderen ! *Dismantle – (7:04 min) - Live in LA evtl. 2013 *Psychotic – (5:18 min) - türkische Band Captor of Sin Der zweite Track Captor of Sin ... *'Live 1985' – (3:50 min) - Dynamo, Holland *Live 1986 – (4:32 min) - in New York, schwache Qualität *Live – (3:23 min) - von der Live Intrusion *Live 2003 – (3:39 min) - beim War at the Warfield *Live 2007 – (3:36 min) - beim Rock am Ring Haunting The Chapel Der Abschlusstrack Haunting The Chapel ... *Live 1984 – (4:16 min) - Detroit, 19.11.84 *'Live 1985' – (3:49 min) - beim Dynamo, Holland *Live 1985 – (3:59 min) - Schweden *'1349' – (2:28 min) - eine Black Metal-Version, vom Infernal Gathering: The Second Chapter-Sampler Aggressive Perfector Der Bonustrack Aggressive Perfector ist schon auf dem Metal Massacre III-Sampler draufgewesen und auf der europäischen Show No Mercy. Er war Slayers erster veröffentlichter Song und wurde 1986 zur Reign in Blood neu aufgenommen. *Live 1984 – (3:27 min) - vermutlich im Roxy in Hollywood, Kalifornien - man trägt noch Leder. *Live 1985 – (2:55 min) - am Dynamo, Holland - superschnell *Live 2010 – (2:57 min) - in Cleveland, mit krassen Soli - (Tom darf ja nicht mehr bangen) *Lich King – (2:14 min) - schnelles Cover vom Album World Gone Dead. *The Stone – (3:46 min) - auch nicht schlecht, etwas deathiger. *The Everscathed – (3:59 min) - von A Tribute to Slayer 25 Years - recht langsam, gute Stimme. Reviews 1984 gab es noch nicht viele Metal-Reviews, der Metal Hammer erschien gerade mal seit Januar 1984. Rock Hard – kein Review Metal Hammer – 10 / 1984 - ... gibt ...: "Hier also das neue Produkt der "echten" ''Slayer, "Haunting The Chapel", nachdem die texanischen Namensvetter mit ihrer "Prepare to die"-EP so manchen Banger verarscht haben (dies werden sie wohl nun nicht mehr können, denn sie haben sich aufgelöst!). Auf der LP zollten die Jungs Steve Craig gleich mehrfach dank (Coverarbeit, Manager etc.), diesmal stehen gleich mehrere Anti-Steve C.-Sprüche auf der Coverrückseite... so ist das eben, bei extremen Bands ...'' Auf der A-Seite steht nur ein Titel: "Chemical Warfare", 6 Min. volle Power, Speed, wie man es von '''Slayer' gewohnt ist. Auf der B-Seite steht mit "Captor Of Sin" ein Track, den die Band schon seit einem Jahr in ihrem Live-Programm hat. Mit dem Titeltrack ist dann auch schon alles beendet, kurze Ruhe vor dem Sturm, bevor Du die Scheibe umdrehst, um alles nochmals von vorne zu hören.'' Drei Songs, wie wir sie von '''Slayer' gewöhnt sind - also keine Angst, langsamer oder etwas in die Kommerzecke getrieben (wie ja leider? Metallica auf ihrem neuen Vinyl) sind die Slayer-Jungs nicht; Jetzt heißt es nur noch abwarten, ob sie ihr Versprechen, Live '85 in Deutschland, wahrmachen..."'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Mini-Album Kategorie:Album